dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Midgygiant
AN ATS One BK Channel 9 CA CE CNT EW ERPT 1 FR HO Dois JP NN STN NT KBC NZ QC Tre-Sai PH /GSTV PX SCL RK Central 1 RM Mahri 1 UK US VO VTVEN|rating(s) = * PG (seasons 1-2) * M (seasons 3-4)|country = El Kadsre Australia |first_airing = February 13, 1998|last_airing = November 9, 2001|website = www.eltvkadsre.co.ek/technicheroes/midgygiant|image1 = Midgygiant.png|original_network = El TV Kadsre 1|creator(s) = Oskar Stanek|writer(s) = Oskar Stanek Fred Abrams|no_of_seasons = 4}}Midgygiant is a sci-fi action tokusatsu television series produced by Toei Company and El TV Kadsre Television and it was aired between February 13, 1998 and November 9, 2001. It is part of the Technic Heroes continuity. It is the second series in the Kolm quadrilogy and a spin-off of ''Beyond Explorers''. Plot A dozen thousand years ago, a group of ten Technic heroes known as Team Eques, sacrificed themselves to defeat an ultimate evil that threatened Kolm. These warriors created artifacts from their energy, the twenty "Spirits", before leaving the planet in the care of the three LTKs (Legendary Technic Knights) However, one of them begins a reign of terror. To counter this, the one of LTKs replicates Team Eques by Midgycoins and then summon six teenagers via the train-like X-Liner, disguised itself as the 4D Train. Episodes Season 1 (1998-1999) There, these five Team Eques find their respective Human Spirits and "Spirit Evolve" into Team Eques, the Legendary Warriors. However, while finding their respective Beast Spirits, the five find themselves hunted by five other Legendary Warriors that serve one of the evil LTK 3 (for five of these spirits were given to the care of LTK 3 before his corruption). Season 2 (1999-2000) After they defeat four of them (Truman destroys one, another loses his Beast Spirit to Takara and is destroyed by Primis for being useless, Kit destroys another and Takuma destroys the last one), Takara then discovers that Primis, the fifth evil Legendary Warrior, is really his cousin named Sora Timberlake. With Takuma's help, Takara is able to free his brother, and Sora restores the Spirits of Darkness to their true forms and joins the team as the true Warrior of Darkness, Aurora. Season 3 (2000-2001) The Team Eques arrive at the Rose Morning Star and find Tenshi, trapped, who teaches them of LTK 3's past and the war. LTK 3 then shows up and fights the lot. Proving to be too powerful for the Team Eques, he steals all of their T-Detectors except Kit's, who is still fighting to the very end as Ventus. Just as LTK 3 is about to destroy Ventus, Tenshi breaks out of her imprisonment and sacrifices herself to save Ventus and retrieve the others' T-Detectors. The children then discover that Tenshi upgraded Takuma's and Takara's T-Detectors with her last bit of strength to allow them to Unity Spirit Evolve into Emperor forms of Aguni and Lux, respectively. After using these new evolutions to defeat LTK 3, the Team Eques learn that the true mastermind is the very evil the Ancient Warriors sealed away within the Kolm's core, Lucifer. So now the six Team Eques must try to defeat the two Royal Knights, Flagranti and Krestonosets who were sent by Lucifer to take all of the Kolm's energy to complete his rebirth. Ultimately Takuma and Takara succeed in defeating the two evil knights as well as three Craniums (who also serve Lucifer), but not before they destroy Kolm and free Lucifer (who orders the Royal Knights after the Team Eques defeat them, allowing him to evolve to a more powerful form than he was before). Season 4 (2001) At this point, after defeating Takuma and Takara as Aguni and Lux, Lucifer destroys the Kolm's moons. He then began opening a portal to the real world: a portal that leads to the underground train station in which the Team Eques were brought. He is confronted by the Team Eques who try to attack him with a multi hit tactic, fighting together as a complete team. However Lucifer ends up killing Sora (who sacrificed himself to save the others). Forming the ultimate Legendary Technic hero Deiomnipotentis by combining all the spirits in Takuma and Takara, Lucifer is defeated. However, all of his evil transforms into another form of Lucifer, one of pure evil, which tries to go to the real world. Having almost given up, the spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors come to life, along with the spirits of Tenshi, LTK 3 and Angelusmagni, giving the kids new hope. Together, they all merged into Takuma's T-Detectors, where he transforms into Deusbellum, and defeat and ultimately destroy Lucifee (at least the evil part of Lucifer) once and for all, giving the Kolm its data back, ultimately restoring its true form. The teenagers then go back to the real world and find that an hour hasn't even passed since they left (only a 1/2 hour at most). They find Sora, who they discover was only in the Kolm for having been in a coma and appeared to being hit by a car. He then wakes up when Takara arrives and the teens' T-Detectors heal him before turning back into cell phones, leading everyone into living happily ever after by having the events of the Kolm change them forever. Cast * Hiroki Saitou as Takuma Mori/Aguni (All seasons) * Kichirou Matsuoka as Takuma Mori/Aguni (Seasons 1 and 2) * Katsu Nakano as Takara Abe/Lux * Sammie Rose as Kit Brown/Ventus * Nick Steele as Truman Benton/Burittsu * Jimmie Padmore as Stan Draper/Hiyasu * Harley Michaels as Sora Timberlake/Aurora * Shaw Herbert as Charlie Gilbert * Pierce Garland as Jarred Tracy Development and production In 1992, Polish-born El Kadsreian filmmaker Oskar Stanek created ''Robofrontier ''and wrote the script of it. It was originally planned to premiere on BTV in 1996 and was set to star a group of five leads named Hiroki Saitou, Goro Yukimura, Daphne Ashbrook, Nick Steele and Ben Clayton. The filming of Robofrontier's pilot began on January 22, 1995 and ended on April 18, 1995. In July 1995, Stank showed the pilot to BTV in 1995, but BTV rejected the pilot because they thought the show will be unsuccessful. In January 1996, Stank showed the pilot to Pasi Peure and El TV Kadsre. After accepting the pilot, El TV Kadsre along with Toei Company and Pasi Peure won the rights to Robofrontier from Stank, changing its name to Midgygiant and became an installment of the Technic Heroes franchise. Midgygiant was announced on February 1997 and gives the premiere date of February 13, 1998. The cast has been changed after El TV Kadsre won the rights. Goro Yukimura was replaced by Katsu Nagano, Daphne Ashbrook was replaced by Samme Rose and Ben Clayton was replaced by Jimmie Padmore. Season 1 was filmed from May 20, 1997 to December 23, 1997 while Season 2 was filmed from February 2, 1998 to November 23, 1998, Season 3 from January 28, 1999 to February 19, 2000 and Season 4 from July 18, 2000 to January 22, 2001. Midgygiant was filmed in El Kadsre City for the real world and Central Australia and Wilson's Promontory for Kolm. Reception When Midgygiant's premiere episode "All Aboard" first aired on February 13, 1998, it attracted 58 million viewers worldwide The critical reception of the show is very positive from critics and fans. In 2008, the fan-made 16-bit-styled flash game entitled "The Midgygiant Tribute" was released on Newgrounds to commemorate the tenth anniversary of the show's premiere. Category:1998 Category:Television shows Category:1998 El Kadsreian television series debuts Category:2001 El Kadsreian television series endings Category:El TV Kadsre Television Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El Kadsreian TV shows Category:Technic Heroes Category:Fictional television shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:TV shows Category:Pasi Peure Category:Midgygiant Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:TV series Category:Television series Category:Fictional TV series Category:Fictional television series Category:El Kadsreian television series